Sequel to Together
by emily-derek-canon
Summary: Set about 4-5 years after Together finished.


**So here is the first chapter of the sequel, you don't really need to have read the first story but it does give the back round to Derek and Emily's relationship. I hope you like it and love to hear your comments :)**

**I own nothing except Alex he is my creation :)**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend and for the first time in a long time Derek didn't have a case. They had decided that because it was nice a day they would go to the park and have a picnic and to play some football.<p>

Emily was in the kitchen making the lunches up and Derek was in the living room playing with their son. It was a little too quiet which means they are usually up to no good, Emily pauses what she is doing to sneak a look in just to check up. She is rather surprised because instead of what she would usually find they are drawing pictures and this brings a smile to her face.

Derek looks up because he senses someone staring "Picnic ready baby?"

"Almost, I thought you guys were up too something, it was too quiet"

Derek just smiles back.

Alex notices his mom is standing there and runs over to show her his picture.

"Mama look I drawed you a picture"

"That's beautiful baby, will I put it on the fridge?"

"Yes mama"

"Ok boys do you want to get cleaned up and ready then we will go to the park."

Alex races to tidy his stuff away and just starts to run up the stairs before he is interrupted by Emily.

"Don't run up the stairs baby, walk you don't want to fall."

"Sorry mama."

Derek gets up and walks over to his wife and slips his arms around her waist.

"I love you. You know I was just thinking while he was drawing that he's grown so fast, I can't believe that next year he goes into first grade."

"I love you too, and I know I'm trying not to think about that, he is definitely ready for it but I don't think I am."

"Princess you will be fine, he will be fine, it will all be fine promise. Now I better go check he's not flooded the bathroom while cleaning up."

He leans to give her a kiss and then makes his way upstairs to get Alex and himself ready.

**CM**

They find a nice spot at the park to sit and have their lunch and just as Emily gets their food out Henry comes running over.

"Hey Auntie Em, Hi Uncle Derek can me and Alex go play."

"Hey Henry, where's your mom and dad?"

"They are just coming I saw you guys and ran faster"

Emily looks up and sees that JJ and Will are there.

"Hey guys you want to join us?"

"Hey Em, Yeah that would be good, Henry sweetie come and get your lunch then you and Alex can go play ok"

"Ok mama"

The spent a lovely day at the park together, and it had been the first time in a long time that Emily and JJ had actually spent proper time together. The two boys and Derek and Will had all went to play football to give the girls time to have a proper catch up. They had arranged that tomorrow night they would have a ladies night with Penelope too.

The Separate families had packed up all their belongings and were now in their cars making their way home.

Emily looked into the back and could see that Alex was fast asleep.

"I had a really good day today, it was so nice to see JJ instead of just phone calls and texts."

"Me too baby, and she tells me that you, her and Penelope are going out tomorrow night."

"Yeah it'll be good, we've not had a girls night in, well that long ago I can't actually remember."

"Just no green fairy drinks princess"

She smiles remembering that night out roughly five years ago.

**CM**

They get home and Alex is still sleeping.

"I'll carry him in princess, he's exhausted"

"OK, try and wake him up though Derek because he won't sleep tonight if he sleeps any longer."

Alex wakes up as soon as Derek lifts him out of the car.

"Are we home daddy?"

"Yeah buddy, do you want to walk?"

"Yes daddy, where's mommy?"

"She is in the house buddy"

Alex runs up the path and sees his mom making her way to the couch he comes to a halt and waits for her to sit down. He slowly creeps up behind the couch and crawls round the side. He then jumps up scaring Emily.

"Baby you scared me you little munchkin."

She grabs him and lifts him up onto the couch tickling him and his laughter fills the room. Derek comes up behind them.

"Daddy help me"

Derek makes his way round the front of the couch and instead of tickling Emily like Alex wanted he takes over from Emily in tickling their son.

"No daddy" his laughter gives Emily and Derek matching grins on their faces.

"Right enough now kiddo"

"Oh ok daddy"

Alex sits up properly with his mom on one side and his dad on the other.

Emily looks at the clock and see's that its 5pm which means its dinner time.

"Derek will you call for a pizza, I really can't be bothered to cook and it's the weekend so I think we deserve some junk food what do you say"

Alex's face lights up "Yay pizza"

Derek laughs at his little face.

"Sounds good to me Em."

**CM**

After dinner is done and Alex has been bathed they put him to bed and for once it's an easy bed time, the day at the park had tired him out.

Derek looks at Emily and grabs for her.

"Alex is in bed fast asleep. So do you want an early night too princess"

"Hmm I thought you would never ask Derek Morgan."

A few hours later and Derek and Emily are fast asleep. Alex wakes up due to a nightmare and makes his way into his parents' bedroom. He makes his way to his mom's side first but can't reach her because she is cuddled into his daddy, he then makes his way to his daddy's side and pokes him.

"Daddy wake up"

Derek moans and opens his eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream buddy?"

"Yeah can I sleep in here please daddy?"

"Of course you can buddy, but keep the noise down, we don't want to wake mommy up."

"Ok daddy" he whispers.

Derek reaches his arms out to pick him up and because Emily is nestled into him he puts Alex on the other side of Emily. Alex snuggles in tight to his mom which wakes Emily up. Alex has already fell fast asleep so Emily looks to Derek.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah princess, go back to sleep, he's fine now."

He leans down to give her a kiss and within two minutes they are all cuddled in and fast asleep.

**So what do you think of Alex? I need to point out I'm Scottish so football to me is what a big portion of you class as soccer, also I might slip up and say mum instead of mom so bare with me please. Anyway I hope you like it and if you do leave me a comment please :) **


End file.
